


A Christmas Wedding

by BeanieJedi33



Series: Team Free Will 2.0 Celebrates the Holidays [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas wedding, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mistletoe, Wedding, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: Dean and Cas get married, on Christmas, with Jack and Sam's help





	A Christmas Wedding

The next day was Christmas Eve. Sam and Jack were up first, and they noticed Dean and Cas snuggled on the couch, Dean wrapped around Cas like a bear. Cas was awake, but he enjoyed being so close to Dean so he didn’t bother to move when he heard Sam and Jack walk out. When Dean did wake up the pair walked into the kitchen together, holding hands.

After breakfast, Dean went into his room to set up his 8-track player to play the music same got him. As he was setting it up Sam walked in.

“Hey! Glad you like the gift I got you,” Sam said as he entered Dean’s room.

“Yea it’s really awesome! Thanks, Sammy,” Dean said smiling while he was still working on getting his player set up.

“No problem,” Sam didn’t know how to say what he wanted to say next, but he knew he had to talk to Dean. “So, uh you and Cas huh,” Sam started.

Dean immediately felt uneasy, and his face fell. _Shit. What am I gonna tell Sam. Is he gonna be okay with this?_ Dean thought as his minded started racing.

Sam sensed Dean was starting to freak out, so he quickly added, “It’s okay Dean it’s okay. I’m fine with you being interested in men, even though Cas, I guess, it’s technically a man, just inside a man’s body, but either way I’m okay with this Dean. I still love you, and I’m still proud to be your brother and hunting partner. I’ve had a feeling for a while you loved Cas differently than you loved me. I just never thought you would ever do anything about it. I’m proud of you,” Sam walked over to hug Dean. 

Dean breathed a huge sigh of relief. Sam was okay with this. Sam accepted him. A huge weight was lifted from Dean’s shoulders. “Thank you, Sam,” Dean’s eyes were watery with relief, but he quickly shook them away. “So, uh I was wondering if you would want to be the officiant for my wedding. I know we can’t get married legally, so it would just be a ceremony for us, but I want you to marry me and Cas,”

“Of course Dean. I would be honored to. You two deserve to be happy, and I’d love to do it for you guys,”

The brothers walked out and found Jack and Cas looking at the photo album Cas got Jack. Dean told Cas that Sam would officiate if that was okay with him. Cas smiled and thought that idea as wonderful. Since they couldn’t get married legally, they didn’t worry about having to wait to get Sam officially ordained for apply for a license, so wedding plans commenced right away so they could get married as soon as possible.

Dean and Cas drove around Kansas trying to find a place to get married. They found a white gazebo next to a little street of a small town that they figured they could decorate tomorrow for the wedding.

Dean and Cas next went to find some simple decorations. Dean ended up buying quite a few boxes of string lights to wrap around all around the gazeebo. Cas wanted to have some flowers at their wedding, so they got the only thing they could this time of year- poinsettias. Both Dean and Cas agreed, they liked the white poinsettias, so they bought lots of those. Dean also grabbed a little bit of mistletoe for them to kiss under.

“Never thought I would be doing this,” Dean said as he held Cas’ hand on the way back to the bunker.

“Doing what?” Cas asked.

“Preparing for my own wedding. I mean with this way of life I never thought I’d ever find someone, that I’d never get to spend my life with someone like that. I know what we’re doing isn’t perfect or traditional by any means, but I’m really glad we’re doing this Cas. It’s not perfect, but I think it’s perfect for us, and I still can’t believe it’s really happening,”

“I’m really glad we’re doing this too, Dean. It doesn’t matter to me if it’s not officially legal. It will be real to us and as long as you love me and will be mine forever, I don’t care what the logistics are. I love you, Dean,” Cas said as he leaned over and kissed Dean.

“Love you too, Cas,”

Dean and Cas drove back to the bunker with the decorations and told Jack and Sam about their location and decoration plans.

“I figured we could get some takeout from a local dinner and bring it back to the bunker and eat it together, here,” Dean said.

“Sounds good,” Sam said. “So, I’ve been teaching Jack about wedding traditions. I figured he’d be your ring bearer and both of your best mans since we don’t really have other options,” 

“I’m cool with that,” Dean said.

“As am I,” Cas also agreed.

It was getting late, so Sam agreed to take Cas to a local jeweler to buy a wedding band for Dean. While they were out Dean wrote his vows for tomorrow. By the time Sam and Cas got back, Jack was already asleep, and Dean was about to be as well. Sam didn’t want to disturb either of them, so he went straight to bed when he came home. Cas stayed up writing his vows.

 

 

 

In the morning, it was Christmas, but team free will had a different kind of celebration on their minds. Jack collected the ring Dean used to propose to Cas and Cas’ ring he got for Dean so he could have them for their ceremony. Jack and Cas got in the impala, while Sam helped Dean get their suits and ties together. 

“Can’t believe you’re getting married, man,” Sam said.

“Me neither,” Dean said. “Never thought I’d be here, getting married, and to a dude no less,” he added.

“I’m proud of you, Dean. And I’m so happy for you. I know it’s not perfect, but you’re getting married to someone you loved and someone who is in the life and understands it. Someone who is your best friend and partner when it comes to all this stuff. I mean it’s not the apple pie life, but it’s something,” Sam replied.

“Yea. Not normal or apple pie but it’s perfect for me Sam. I have you, Cas, and now Jack all here with me. Let’s do this,” Dean said grabbing everything and walking towards the car.

When they arrived to the gazebo, Dean and Cas decorated the gazebo. Cas put out the poinsettias and Dean wrapped the strings of lights all over the gazebo. Jack and Sam looked for a spot to plug in the lights by the gazebo and found a little outlet to do so. They plugged the lights in and the gazebo looked magical lit up with lights and decorated with beautiful white flowers. The final touch was the mistletoe Sam hung up since he was the only one tall enough to do so.

Dean and Cas stood under it while Sam and Jack stood near them ready to begin the ceremony. Cas was wearing his usual outfit, Dean had his fed suit on with a blue tie to match Cas’ eyes. Sam had on his fed suit with a green tie and Jack had on the smallest dress pants and jacket they could find for him, which were still big on him with a green tie as well.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the love, commitment, and union of Dean Winchester and Castiel. Today we are here to bond these two men together, forever, in love and loyalty. Okay Dean, recite your vows and promises to Castiel,”

Dean took out a piece of paper and began his vows, “Castiel, when you pulled me out of hell, you marked me physically, but throughout all our years together battling angels and demons and all kinds of monsters, saving the world, you’ve marked my soul. You’ve made a mark on me. I am yours. You are my light and my inspiration. You are my world. You’ve shown me how to be brave. In you, I see all the good in this world and you give me hope. We’ve been through so much together, but no matter what has separated us, we’ve always had each other’s backs. We’ve fought for each other and by each other. We always come back to each other. My promise to you is that I will love you always, and I will always fight for you and protect you, and no matter what, I will find my way back to you. I love you, Castiel,”

Sam had to blink back tears, “Okay Cas, your turn,”

Cas, who also had tears in his eyes, began his vows, “Dean from the moment I laid eyes on you in Hell, I knew you were the most beautiful human I had seen. And I don’t mean physically beautiful, I mean your soul. You are the bravest, kindness, and most selfless, man ever. You are extremely bright and intelligent as well, though I know you don’t think of yourself as such. In you I see the best of humanity. You are the reason, I am who I am today. You showed me a new path and a new way. You gave me a reason to fight, and a cause to fight for. You showed me the good in the world and that I should fight for it. I don’t find that hard, because I see that good in you. You gave me the courage and knowledge to rebel and choose my own path. You helped me fight for good. I promise to fight for you, Dean. I will always protect you and love you. There isn’t another being in the universe, I love more than you. Angels weren’t supposed to feel love; we were told it made us weak, but my love for you has made me stronger. You made me love Dean, and I love you I shall,”

Sam had to take a minute before he said, “Okay it’s time to exchange rings. Jack give them the rings. When you give the rings to one another it is a symbol of your promises you have made and a symbol of your love and union, Are you both ready?”

Both Cas and Dean nodded their heads.

Dean took the ring he had for Cas and slipped that on his finge, which read in Enochian, “You are my light,”. Cas slipped the ring he had just gotten for Dean, which he used his grace to carve in Enochian, “You are my reason to love,”

“Okay you are now pronounced husband and husband, Mr. and Mr. Winchester, you may now kiss,” Sam said.

Dean pulled Cas close to him, under the mistletoe, and for the first time, kissed his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> So I chose the gazebo because of the pics of J2M filming at the gazebo that recently came out. In regards to why Sam was the person marrying them and not Dean's best man is because I feel like Sam would be the best choice to have them married since he knows them the best and loves them and is rooting for them. I feel like no one else would do well at marrying them, so that's why he is marrying them and not being Dean's best man.  
> Oh in random life news, I am starting a youtube channel btw, so yeah. I'm doing things.  
> Okay thanks for heading, as always comments are appreciated.


End file.
